The invention concerns an apparatus and a method for the electrolytic deposition of metal onto metallic and appropriately pre-treated non-metallic objects, and cleaning off of these objects adhering surface treatment agents, as well as recovery of these agents, using a treating station, drum aggregate, anodes, work container, supply bin, rotating arrangement, vacuum arrangement, dosing and measuring arrangements, electrical accessories as well as connected conduit tubes.
Apparatus and methods for the electrolytic deposition of metal onto objects, their cleaning as well as recovery of the treatment agent used, are already known.
These known apparatus and methods are, however, always utilizable only for one or also two of these functions. Their use in a closed system is possible either not at all or only with unsatisfactory effectiveness.